Maaf
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Hari dimana Seijuurou menolak ajakan kencannya, Nash menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Ryouta dengan mengeluh. /"JAHATNYA KAU SEIIII ..."/"Shut up."/"Aku sedang sedih, Ryouta. Harusnya kau memanjakanku."/ NashKise. Onesided!NashAka


Hari dimana Seijuurou menolak ajakan kencannya, Nash menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Ryouta dengan mengeluh. Ia berguling-guling di lantai, menggerutu, mengerang, dan melempar seluruh isi di rak buku pada sang pemilik apartemen.

Ryouta mendelik, "Nacchi, jangan mengacak-acak apartemen yang baru saja aku bereskan kemarin."

"Heh," balas Nash tak acuh. "Mau dibereskan atau tidak pun, apartemenmu tetap saja berantakan." Nash kembali berguling-guling sambil memeluk bantal, "JAHATNYA KAU SEIIII ..."

Ryouta memutar mata. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Nash, menyalakan tv dan menaruh perhatiannya pada layar. Tak ada satupun acara yang menarik baginya. Ia mendesah, mulai mempertanyakan kinerja para produser yang tak becus me—

 **BUK!**

Sesuatu melayang menabrak bagian belakang kepalanya. Ryouta mematung, pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia menarik napas panjang, tak mengindahkan _kau-tahu-siapa_ yang melempar _entah-apa_ ke kepalanya.

"TEGANYA KAU SEIIII ..."

Ryouta kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar tv. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, belakang kepalanya kembali dihantam sesuatu, kali ini lebih keras. Mungkin buku setebal lima belas senti atau bola basket.

 **BUK!**

"APA KAU TAK SAYANG LAGI PADAKU, SEI?"

 _Abaikan Ryouta, abaikan saja,_ batin Ryouta menyabar-nyabar diri. _Tak usah diladen—_

 **BUK!**

 _Tak usah diladeni di—_

 **BUK!**

 _Sabarkan dirim—_

 **BUK!**

 _Sabar—_

 **BUK!**

 _Sab—_

 **BUK!**

 _S—_

 **BUK!**

"KEPALAKU BISA BOCOR, SIALAN!"

Nash kaget, tak menyangka Ryouta bisa berteriak sekeras itu. Ia melihat Ryouta berbalik, melempar _remote_ tv tepat ke dahinya dengan marah. Nash meringis, "Sakit, sialan."

Ryouta mendecih, "Bersyukurlah aku masih punya belas kasihan," katanya ketus.

"Aku sedang sedih, Ryouta. Harusnya kau memanjakanku."

" _Shut up._ Lain kali aku tak akan mengizinkanmu masuk apartemenku."

Nash lagi-lagi meringis. Ia merangkak ke arah Ryouta, lalu duduk di belakang pria itu. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh helaian rambut Ryouta dan memainkannya. "Maaf."

"Tak akan kumaafkan."

"Heeei ..." Nash memajukan tubuhnya, lantas menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Ryouta. "Maaf. Aku sedang patah hati, harusnya kau lebih berbelas kasihan padaku."

"Tak peduli."

"Ayolah." Kini tangan Nash bergerak melingkari perut Ryouta. "Kita sudah lama berteman 'kan?"

Ryouta tak bilang apa-apa. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya, menatap lurus pada televisi sementara pikirannya tak fokus.

"Ryouta," panggil Nash. Ryouta membuang muka.

Nash menghela napas. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lantas menarik Ryouta agar berhadapan dengannya. Ryouta memalingkan muka, "Kau tak akan kumaafkan. Aku paham sekarang kenapa Akashicchi menolakmu. Kau liar. Anarkis. Tak peduli pada temanmu sendiri. Brutal. Jahat. Kejam. Kasar. Tak peduli pada temanmu sendiri. Liar. Kasar. Tak peduli pada temanmu sendiri."

"Kau mengulang kata-kata yang sama, Ryouta."

"Terserah."

"Dan tolong jangan membicarakan Seijuurou. Itu seperti menaburi garam pada luka."

"Tak peduli."

Nash terkekeh geli, "Lihat siapa yang _tidak pedulian_ disini."

Ryouta memandangnya tajam. "Kau yang duluan mengeluhkan Akashicchi, sialan."

"Salahku," balas Nash sambil mengulum senyum. Ia meraih tangan Ryouta, menggenggamnya lalu berkata, "Maaf."

"Pergilah."

"Maaf."

"Aku tak akan dan tak mau memaafkanmu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Berisik."

"Aku tak akan diam sebelum kau memaafkanku."

Ryouta terdiam.

Nash kembali berkata, "Maaf." Dan mengulangnya terus-menerus dengan sorot mata serius. Ryouta memandangnya, melihat ekspresi bersalah pria itu, merasakan genggaman tangannya yang mengerat, dan Ryouta tak bisa untuk tak menyerah.

"Oke," gumamnya pendek. Nash tersenyum, menarik tangan pria itu karena terlalu senang hingga mereka berdua jatuh terlentang di lantai. Ryouta mengumpat. Ia berada di atas tubuh Nash, terkejut dan melotot.

Nash tertawa. Ia memeluk tubuh Ryouta, tak mengatakan apa-apa dan suasana mendadak hening selama beberapa saat. "Harusnya ..." gumam Nash, menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Harusnya yang sejak awal aku ajak berguling-guling itu kau."

"Apa?"

"Kau lebih nyaman dipeluk daripada bantal."

"Otakmu pasti sudah rusak sejak Akashicchi menolakmu."

"Ryoutaaaa ..." Nash mengacak-acak rambut Ryouta sampai berantakan.

"Apa, 'orang yang baru saja ditolak Akashicchi'?"

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan sebut-sebut nama itu lagi."

"Nama apa? Akashicchi?"

"Kau sengaja melakukannya."

"Sengaja apa? Menyebut nama 'Akashicchi'?"

"Ryouta!"

"Anggap saja ini balas dendamku."

"Jahatnya kau Ryoutaaa ..."

"Setidaknya kali ini kau tak mengatakan 'Jahatnya kau Seiii' lagi."

Owari

Note: INI HARUSNYA NASHAKA! INI HARUSNYA NASHAKA! /heboh /dibanting

sebenernya ini harusnya NashAka, serius, saya udah bikin plotnya, ceritanya nantinya gimana dll dan pas ditengah jalan saya lagi ngetik bagian NashKise, entah kenapa saya malah kecantol sama mereka dan tiba-tiba plot cerita yang udah saya susun buyar dan malah endingnya NashKise mwaahahahahahahah /dihajarAkashi/ gak sempet dibaca ulang dan diedit, jadi maafkan kalau aneh xD

Tapi gak apa2 deh xD terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~

-red


End file.
